


i'm yours

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Leah ist nicht weich, aber weichherzig.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Renesmee Cullen





	i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> _I may not have the softest touch  
>  I may not say the words as such  
> But I'm yours_   
>  [happily ever after](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=40026#t40026)
> 
> **CN: Altersunterschied**

Leah ist nicht sanft oder gefühlvoll oder in irgendeiner Weise wortgewandt, weswegen es ihr immer wieder sehr schwer fällt, den Personen, die sie liebt und denen sie nahe ist, zu sagen, was sie für sie empfindet. (Das hat schon oft zu Komplikationen geführt, weil jemand sich missverstanden und vor den Kopf gestoßen gefühlt hat. Aber was soll sie tun? So ist sie nun einmal.)

Leah vergräbt ihre Nase in Nessies Haar und atmet tief ein, um den süßlichen Geruch der Halbvampirin in sich aufzunehmen. Ihre Arme sind um Nessies Taille gelegt und sie streicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger immer wieder unter das T-Shirt über den Bauchnabel ihrer Geliebten. Ab und zu verteilt sie kleine Küsse in Nessies Nacken und schrammt dabei immer wieder mit ihrer Nasenspitze über die bloße Haut, die ihr so vertrauend präsentiert wird. (Leah ist ungeschickt, wenn es um Nessie geht, weil sie trotz ihrer langen, gemeinsamen Zeit immer noch viel zu nervös ist.)

Nessie kichert leise und ihre Finger tanzen über Leahs Arme, während sie in den Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel blickt. Ihr Kopf kommt auf Leahs Schulter zum Liegen und wieder einmal merkt Leah, wie groß Nessie ist. (So groß, dass sie sich ein bisschen nach unten beugen muss, wenn sie Leah küssen möchte.)

Nessie ist wundervoll und Leah hofft so sehr, dass sie weiß, dass Leah ihr gehört.


End file.
